Recently the number of the antennas installed in a motor vehicle has increased substantially. Aside from the obligatory radio antenna, today also TV antennas, mobile radio antennas and antennas for navigation are installed in a motor vehicle. According to the prior art these different antennas are adapted individually to the respective vehicle type and installed in different areas of the motor vehicle, as a result of which the respective antenna is designed differently for different vehicle types, leading to a large number of different antenna variants, which is a great disadvantage. In the process shortcomings in performance are tolerated that are due to a less than optimal installed location. It is also expensive to wire the antennas mounted in various areas of the vehicle. It also happens that the body of a vehicle must be specifically adapted for an antenna because of strong body feedback, entailing increased costs.